El Comienzo De Una Nueva Historia
by SunsetTrap Follower
Summary: Esta historia es un pequeño fanfic que he inventado sobre la historia de Kill La Kill con algunos de sus personajes. La historia tratará sobre las cosas que hará Ryuko y Mako para detener un grupo conformado por la sobreviviente Nui Harime para hacer venganza contra Ryuko. Con ayuda de otros personajes lograrán hacer un grupo contra su plan. He hecho un poco de exageración con ello
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Bienvenidos a mi fanfic de Kill La Kill (KLK), esta historia tendrá varios capítulos en los cuales he tomado algunos personajes de la serie, yo subiré cada semana un capítulo. Agradecería que me pudieran contactar para que me dijeran sus opiniones sobre el fanfic; sin más preámbulos, comencemos.

 _ **UN NUEVO COMIENZO (Capitulo 1)**_

Después de la muerte de Ragyo, Ryuko y Mako siguieron siendo estudiantes de tercer grado. Cada quien tenía una meta o sueño: los 4 de élite seguían en sus puestos; Gamagoori siguió siendo parte del comité en disciplina, Nonon como la líder musical, Inumuta se pre inscribió en un estudio de cibernetica, Sanageyama siguió como experto en el empleo de espadas. Satsuki y Ryuko se fueron conociendo más a fondo. Pero, Ryuko todavía extrañaba a Senketsu, inclusive intentó hacer una prenda a su imagen. Pasaban los días, y Ryuko seguía triste. Pero, Mako siempre la ponía de buen humor.

La familia Mankanshoku era alegre, más con el platillo de Croquetas no-se-que, todos eran felices con esa comida. De vez en cuando Satsuki los visitaba, para traerles té, también iba Gamagoori con ella. Gamagoori se sonrojaba cuando Mako lo atendía amablemente. Este nuevo mundo es increíblemente tranquilo y genial. Por Ahora...


	2. Encuentro

_**ENCUENTRO**_

Anteriormente, Ryuko quería que Senketsu volviera con ella, (por ser un regalo de su padre).

-Con Senketsu podía sentir algo impresionante. Dijo Ryuko

De pronto, algo estaba haciendo ruidos con varias cajas de comida en un callejón, Ryuko tomó un ladrillo y se acercó al lugar. Pero, se percató de algo...

-¿¡Es un uniforme!?, pe...pero como puede ser posible!. Dijo Ryuko

Pero esa ropa tenía algo particular, el cual hizo que Ryuko dejara caer el ladrillo

-Ese color, ese estilo, no puede ser que...¡SENKETSU!. Gritó Ryuko

Senketsu se volteó

-Esa voz, podría ser...¡RYUKO!. Gritó también de alegría

Los 2 se unieron, pero algo sucedió

-¿Qu...Qué te pasó Senketsu?. Preguntó Ryuko

-¿Recuerdas que me descosí mientras caíamos, después del suicidio de Ragyo?. Le pregunta Senketsu A Ryuko

-Si- Respondió a Senketsu

-Pues parte mía sobrevivió, pero, lamentablemente me dejó agotado. Dijo Senketsu

La fusión-humano no funcionaba del todo, pasaría un buen tiempo para que los 2 se adapten.

 **Mientras Tanto...**

En las ruinas de las edificaciones de Revocs, se encontraba Nui Harime medio muerta. Alguien pasaba por ahí en busca de sobrevivientes y la recató.

Tenía todo el cuerpo lastimado, sin hablar de que estaba totalmente ralentizada por la fusión con Ragyo. Al parecer la energía usada fue mucho para ella.

Tenía todavía el rencor a Ryuko Matoi por haberle cortado sus "preciados brazos". Y su ambición por venganza crecía rápidamente.


	3. Parejas I

_**PAREJAS**_

Ryuko y Satsuki se la pasaban en la tienda de ropa escogiendo lindos vestidos de colores. Los colores favoritos de Ryuko eran Rojo Y Negro; los de Satsuki eran Azul Y Blanco. Siempre salían con muchas bolsas.

Mako Y Gamagoori estaban empezando a salir, Gamagoori se sentía feliz cada vez que Mako le hacia comer su comida casera. El sabor de los platillos caseros de ella eran inigualables. Eran una bonita pareja feliz.

Nonon tuvo un sentimiento hacia Sanageyama. Antes, Nonon le decía mono por puro fastidio, poco a poco empezó a decirle mono con más cariño. Más de alguna vez se vestía de mono capuchino para molestarlo.

Un día, la familia Mankanshoku invitó al novio de Mako, lo que no esperaban era algo "grande". El novio de Mako tenía un puesto de alto rango, no creían que su hija conseguiría a alguien importante. Pero lo que importa es el amor de cada uno de ellos **:v.**


	4. El Conocimiento Es Poder

_**El Conocimiento Es Poder**_

Part IV

Ryuko y Mako estudiaban en la escuela Tsuki Nomori, en la cual, también esta Satsuki y los 4 de Élite del Consejo Estudiantil con sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Los compañeros de Ryuko y Mako son: Nyu, Lucy, Yenya, Hide, St, Manel, Saya y Satomi.

En el transcurso del año escolar, fueron ganando fama y a la vez enemigos: Yuki y Yandere, como prueba de ello.

 _ **A continuación, les presentaré a:**_

Yenya – Es una chica otaku e inteligente. Le gusta los refrescos de cola y papas fritas. Aplicada, tiene 17 años.

Nyu Amano – Es una chica tranquila e inocente, de vez en cuando sale a fiestas alocadas. Le gusta las películas de terror y el bistec. Va a cumplir 17 años.

Lucy Van Kid – Es una chica tímida, de corazón noble e inocente. De vez en cuando está sola en casa. Tiene 16 años.

Saya – Es una chica a la que le gusta socializar y divertirse, tiene una habilidad en la que puede reconocer a su enemigo por medio de una gran concentración. Tiene 17 años. _**A ella le gusta Manel**_.

Yuki – Ella es ruda, fría y enojada. Se sabe que ella hace muñecos vudú. Ella tiene 17 años.

Yandere Kanzaki – Ella es sádica y loca. Puede contener su ira e incluso puede desatar su poder en los peores momentos. Ella tiene 18 años.

Kaho Maxwell - Una chica con personalidad sádica, mirada penetrante y sin compasión. Especialista en armas, hábil en parkour y cariñosa. Tiene 16 años.

Manel- Es un chico atlético, saca las mejores notas; es el mejor en la clase. Tiene 17 años.

Hide Kotaro - Es un chico rudo, pero bondadoso. Él puede manejar todo tipo de armas melee. Tiene 17 años.

Satomi Parsc – Es un chico estudioso y gracioso. La habilidad de él es poder emplear pistolas de mano y fusiles. Tiene 17 años.

St (SpringTrap) – Es un experto en armas de fuego. _**A él le gusta Ryuko.**_ Tiene 18 años.

Todos ellos son los compañeros (casi todos) de Ryuko y Mako.

Ryuko y Mako estaban sentadas en una acera esperando a Gamagori. En eso, Ryuko le pregunta algo a Mako...

-¿Ehh, Mako, cómo te va con Gamagori? Le pregunta Ryuko a Mako

-De maravilla, Gamagori-sempai es más atento a mis gustos. Le dijo Mako a Ryuko emocionada

-Inclusive le gusta que le prepare las croquetas no-se-qué. Dijo Mako feliz

En eso, llega Gamagori en un auto. Mako se tira encima y hace que el auto se tambalee.

-Hola, Gamagori-sempai. Saludó Mako a Gamagori

-Hola Mako. Saludó Gamagori a Mako dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ryuko se puso un poco sonrojada, pero a la vez feliz por su amiga.

-Hola Matoi. Saludó Gamagori a Ryuko de una manera seria y fría.

-Gamagori-sempai, dale un aventón a Ryuko-chan. Le dijo Mako a Gamagori

-Vale. Dijo Gamagori

Mientras que iban, pasaban frente a un centro comercial. Vieron a Yenya, Nyu, Lucy y Saya de compras. También estaban Hide, Satomi y Manel en la tienda de videojuegos.

-¡Hola chicos! Todos los saludaron

-¿Quieren un aventón? Le preguntó Mako a sus compañeros

-Vale. Todos aceptaron

El auto de Gamagori era tamaño familiar, lo gracioso es que todos parecían una familia. Cada quien se fue a sus casas.

Ryuko y Mako volvieron a casa, agradecidas por el aventón.

-Gracias Gamagori-sempai. Le dijo Mako a Gamagori despidiéndose con un beso

-S-sí, gracias Gamagori. Le dijo Ryuko a Gamagori

 _ST_121_ _springtrapjom121_


	5. Inicio De La Guerra

_**Inicio De La Guerra**_

Part II

En las afueras de la ciudad de Nerima, el grupo de Yuki y Yandere estaban golpeando a varios niños. De repente, se escuchó un sonido de disparo, y Yandere cayó inconsciente.

En eso, en un edificio, Satomi estaba con una AWP apuntándole a la cabeza de Yuki.

Yuki escuchó que el teléfono de Yandere estaba sonando, lo buscó y contestó...

-Dejen a esos niños, malditas desgraciadas. Dijo Satomi con desprecio a Yuki

-Agradece a Dios que tuve que usar una bala salvavidas en tu amiga, si no me haces caso, la siguiente no será salvavidas, para ti. Dijo Satomi recargando el arma

Yuki tiró el teléfono y corrió con Yandere en sus brazos.

Kaho únicamente los observaba.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

En una mansión abandonada en el bosque, se encontraba SpringTrap reparándola y modificándola; el interior era asombroso, todo empezaba a relucir como la construcción hacia una familia adinerada. Pero, SpringTrap tenía otra cosa en mente. Detrás de la pintura de la Gioconda se encontraba un panel de contraseña. Al abrirlo, se localizaba un bunker, salas de OP. Especiales, y un arsenal bélico completo.

Esto podría reabastecer 8 veces a un ejército. Todo listo para una guerra civil.

 _ST_121_ _springtrapjom121_


	6. Un Día Extraordinario

_**Un Día Extraordinario**_

Part VI

Ya habían pasado 3 meses de que Ryuko y Mako estudiaban en la escuela Tsuki Nomori, en tan poco tiempo se hicieron amigos de casi todos los estudiantes. Yenya, Hide, Nyu, Satomi, Lucy, Manel y Saya ya no solo eran compañeros de clase, era los mejores amigos, tenían un gran lazo de amistad.

Aparte, Nui, Yandere y Yuki formaban un grupo terrorista en contra del ex militar ST_121. Poco a poco iban abasteciéndose de armas y equipo. Iniciarían la guerra, muy pronto.

Todos los amigos de Ryuko y Mako iban de viaje a un campo a vista del volcán Funjitu. También los acompañaban Gamagori, Satsuki, Nonon, Inumuta, Sanageyama y la familia Mankanshoku.

Todos iban platicando mientras llegaban a su destino.

-¿Y qué vamos a almorzar? Preguntó Nyu

-Pues, traje muchas croquetas no-se-qué. Dijo la Sra. Mankanshoku mientras sacaba las croquetas.

-Que rico, ¿no es cierto, Gamagori-sempai? Dijo Mako feliz

-Es cierto, pero los tuyos son ricos también. Dijo Gamagori confirmándole a Mako.

Faltaban 2.5 km del lugar, pero no sabían que iban a encontrar.

Gamagori se detuvo a 13 mts. Ryuko bajó con un bate de aluminio, Sanageyama con una espada de bambú y Saya con una katana. Enfrente de ellos estaba un hombre tirado con sangre en su armadura.

-Ryuko, no te preocupes, él no es enemigo. Dijo Senketsu a Ryuko.

-Pero es mejor estar preparados que desarmados. Dijo Ryuko empuñando el bate de aluminio.

-Es cierto, él no tiene aura de combate, ni en la más mínima cantidad. Dijo Saya guardando la katana.

Los 3 lo cargaron en la parte de atrás del auto. Pudieron curarlo, pero, lo que no se esperaban era…

 _ST_121_ _springtrapjom121_


	7. Alianzas I

_**Alianzas I**_

Part VII

Al soldado le encontraron: 2 Glock 17 táctica, 2 Colt 1911 táctica, 1 Revólver .44 Magnum, 1 Desert Eagle .50, 1 MP5, 1 Colt M4, 1 Remington 870M; se asombraron por ver al soldado tan armado. También encontraron 1 jeringa StimPack que tenía una cinta que decía: " _En casos extremos, aplicarse en el pecho_ ".

Ryuko tomó fuerzas e inyectó la jeringa. Después de 5 min, el soldado reaccionó e intentó escapar. Pero sus heridas no lo dejaron. Cuando se movió, dejó caer una tarjeta ID B. Era un soldado proveniente del Bunker Bravo, SpringTrap Follower, se podía ver su nombre. St_121 era su código.

-Se me hace conocido ese nombre. Dijo Saya

Al tiempo de que todos llegaron a su destino, bajaron el equipaje. Mientras almorzaban, SpringTrap reaccionó bruscamente tomando una de sus pistolas y apuntándoles a todos.

-¿Quién sois vosotros? Preguntó St apuntándoles.

-Tranquilo, baja tu arma y comamos tranquilamente. Dijo Nyu pacíficamente.

-Respóndanme a mi pregunta anterior. Dijo St en tono de hostilidad.

En ese momento, todos estaban comiendo como si nada pasase. En eso, St disparó y…

-¿Qué pasó? Dijo St

-Lo que pasa es que no tiene munición. Dijo Ryuko, dejando caer las balas.

St revisó el cargador y estaba vacío. Entonces, guardó el arma y se sentó.

-Toma, cariño. Dijo la Sra. Mankanshoku sirviéndole.

-Gracias. Dijo St

Mientras transcurría el almuerzo, Yenya le hizo una pregunta a St

-¿Qué te pasó, porque estaba en el suelo herido? Le preguntó Yenya a St

St dejó a un lado el plato, suspiró y respondió lo siguiente.

-Fui lanzado en media carretera, porque había sido emboscado. Respondió St a la pregunta de Yenya.

-¿Cuál fue la razón de que fuiste emboscado? Le preguntó Mako a St

-Recibí una localización del territorio hostil. Aparte, fui a asegurar la zona para también lotear un poco. Dijo St.

-¿Qué es "lotear"? Preguntó Sanageyama

-Es… Dijo St, pero Inumuta lo interrumpió

-Significa que una persona empiece a buscar cosas útiles. Dijo Inumuta con su ordenador en la mano.

-Sí, eso es. Dijo St.

-Pero me dispararon un misil RPG. Dijo St nuevamente.

-Que lastima. Dijo Nonon.

St los observó y los reconoció.

-¿Ustedes son de la clase C-87, de la escuela Tsuki Nomori, verdad? Preguntó St en forma plural

-¡Sí! Todos dijeron.

-Entonces, no me preocupo por ustedes. Dijo St.

Todos lo vieron extrañados por lo que dijo.

-¿Quieren unirse a mi grupo? Preguntó St

-Depende. Dijo Satsuki.

-¿De qué? Preguntó St

-¿Cuál es la misión? Preguntó Satsuki

-Es contra el grupo SAT. Dijo St.

-¿Por qué contra ellos? Preguntaron los 4 de Élite

Mientras St les contaba acerca del grupo SAT, dijo

-¿Sí o no, quieren estar en mi grupo? Preguntó St

-Vale. Aceptaron todos.

Llegó la noche y todos estaban en el auto, la mayoría dormidos. En eso, Ryuko vio el brazo izquierdo de St y le preguntó...

-St, ¿Qué es eso que llevas en el brazo izquierdo? Preguntó Ryuko, curiosa por saber que era ese aparato

-Es mi Pip-Boy. Respondió St, señalando el aparato.

Mako despertó al oírlo, y le pregunta…

-¿Qué hace exactamente? Preguntó Mako tocando el Pip-Boy

-Mmmm… guarda objeto, calcula mi estado, entre otras cosas. Dijo St.

-Entonces, significa qué es… Dijo Mako.

-Se puede decir que controla mi vida. Dijo St.

-Bueno, dejemos todo eso atrás; ahora son parte de mi equipo. Lo primero que haremos es buscar mi casa. Dijo St.

Todos acordaron en seguir a St y averiguar todo lo posible sobre la amenaza de SAT.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de Cambridge Polymer Labs…**_

La organización SAT, había dado sus primeros frutos; pudieron conseguir un arsenal más grande que el de St.

La organización tenía más de 200 hombres rudos, expertos en artes marciales, parkour, etc…

Todo el mundo, llegaría a una guerra en muy poco tiempo; pero, tenían una esperanza con Ryuko, Satsuki y St.

 _ST_121_ _springtrapjom121_


	8. Reconocimiento

_**Reconocimiento**_

Part II

Mientras que todos se dirigían hacia el bunker, todos iban platicando. Todo iba de maravilla, pero algo despertó a Senketsu…

-¡Ahhh! Gritó Senketsu.

-¿Qué pasa, Senketsu? Preguntó Ryuko muy preocupada

-No te preocupes Ryuko, solo es un mal presentimiento. Dijo Senketsu.

-Algo no está bien, no es nada bueno. Decía Saya muy preocupada.

Ya estaban a la mitad del camino, cuando algo les explotó…

-¡Agárrense! Gritó Gamagori

Un misil RPG fue lanzado fue lanzado hacia el auto de Gamagori, pero Senketsu pudo cubrirlo por completo.

-Gracias Senketsu. Dijo Gamagori.

Entonces, St salió del auto, agarró una M4A1 y empezó a disparar en el lugar donde provino el ataque.

-Senketsu, sigue protegiendo el auto, mientras que los escolto hacia mi casa. Le dijo St a Senketsu.

-Vale, pero no sé si pueda lograrlo. Dijo Senketsu.

-¡Tú puedes Senketsu! Le decía Mako motivando a Senketsu

-Yo voy contigo. Le dijo Satomi a St.

-Pero estás desarmado. Le dijo St a Satomi.

-Mmmm, dame un par de pistolas tuyas. Le dijo Satomi a St.

-Vale, pero cuídalas. Le dijo St a Satomi entregándole 1 Colt 1911 y 1 Glock 17.

Entonces, emprendieron el arriesgado camino, en el cual había un loco disparándoles.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, pero cuando entraron a la casa de St, se percataron de que había sido abierta.

-Pero qué demonios. Dijo St.

-Todos, bajen y tengan cuidado. Dijo Gamagori.

St y Satomi aseguraron cada cuarto de la mansión.

-Bueno, parece que todo está despejado. Dijo St tranquilamente.

-Ten te devuelvo las pistolas, St. Le dijo Satomi a St.

-Vale, puedes usarlas cuando las necesites. Le dijo St a Satomi, guardándolas.

Sanageyama cerró las puertas de la mansión.

-Vale, entonces, pueden ver lo que quieran. Duerman, coman y siéntanse en casa, chicos. Dijo St.

Mientras que todos se acomodaban, St y Ryuko se encontraban comiendo y vino una pregunta…

-Ehh, St… ¿Por qué eres tan amable con todos? Le preguntó Ryuko

-Por varias razones. Respondió St.

-¿Y se podría saber cuáles son "esas intenciones o razones"? Le preguntó Ryuko nuevamente en una tonalidad de brusca

-Cálmate Ryuko, no cualquiera es así. Le dijo Senketsu a Ryuko regañándola.

-Bueno, mis intenciones son: Y St empezó…

Porque me pasó lo mismo con otras personas.

Porque quiero que me ayudes.

Porque me g…

Lo último no lo pudo decir, porque Gamagori gritó.

-¡Chicos! Gritó Gamagori

Todos corrieron hacia el cuarto de Gamagori, y le preguntaron…

-¿Qué pasó Gamagori? Le preguntó Satsuki

-Satsuki-sama, me enteré que Iori fue asesinado por… Nui Harime. Dijo Gamagori.

En eso, Soroi apareció en la puerta de la mansión.

-¡Soroi! Gritó Satsuki

-Discúlpeme. Dijo Soroi triste.

-¿Por qué? Le preguntó Satsuki

-¡Aléjense! Gritó Inumuta

-¿Por qué perro? Le dijo Nonon a Inumuta con sarcasmo

-Es un kamikaze. Dijo St acercándose con un traje de Panzer.

-Pero no se preocupen, me da tiempo de desactivarla. Dijo St.

-Tenemos…mmmm…alrededor de 5 minutos. Dijo St nuevamente.

Entonces, St empezó a desarmar la bomba, lo cual era muy fácil para un experto en explosivos; y al fin pudo lograr desarmarla. Mientras guardaba las cargas, empezó a interrogar a Soroi.

-Me capturaron junto con Iori y lo asesinaron cuando él se negó a recrear los Traje Goku. Dijo Soroi.

-Pero, ¿Por qué eras un kamikaze? Preguntó St

-Porque me obligaron, y querían que a los 4 de Élite y Satsuki-sama murieran. Dijo Soroi.

-Eso es horrible. Dijo Nyu.

 _ST_121_ _springtrapjom121_


	9. Cambio De Planes

_**Cambio De Planes**_

Part IX

Mientras que todos se calmaban por lo de Soroi, Ryuko y Satsuki se lamentaban por la muerte de Iori. Pero, St no dejaría la muerte de Iori sin ser vengada.

-¡Hey, chicos, vengan! Dijo St frente a la Gioconda

-¿Qué es, St? Preguntó Mako

-Quiero enseñarles algo. Dijo St.

-Déjate de cosas, y enséñanoslo de una buena vez. Dijo Nonon con arrogancia.

St desbloqueó el panel y empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la sala de OP. Especiales.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué lugar! Dijo Mako

-Vengan aquí. Dijo St llamando a todos.

-Ryuko, Sanageyama, Gamagori, saya, Hide y Satomi, síganme. Dijo St nuevamente.

-Ryuko, mira. Dijo Senketsu.

-¿Qué es? Le preguntó Ryuko a Senketsu

-¡Son las tijeras katana de tu padre! Exclamó Senketsu

-¡¿Qué haces con las tijeras de mi padre!? Le preguntó Ryuko a St

-Mira, yo las rescaté, después de que Honnouji se hundiera. Dijo St.

-Ahhh, se me olvidó ese detalle. Dijo Ryuko.

Ryuko y St seguían y seguían peleando sobre los detalles, los interrumpieron..

-¿Para qué nos llamaste? Le preguntó Gamagori a St impaciente

-¿Eh?... Ahhh, ya me recordé. Gracias Gamagori. Dijo St.

-Ven, Gamagori. Dijo St mientras que llegaba y abría un biombo.

-Toma, son unos puños americanos. Le dijo St a Gamagori entregándole los puños americanos.

-Saya, te entrego esta katana. Se llama Musashi. Le dijo St a Saya entregándole la katana.

-Hide, toma este par de Z-Hunter Machetes, el Pincho Moruno, el Rebanacuellos y la Hoja de Asaltrón. Le dijo St a Hide entregándole las 4 armas melee.

-Satomi, usa este par de Berettas APX, la Sivonov SKS y a Tracking Point. Le dijo St a Satomi entregándole la pistola y fusiles.

-Sanageyama, te entrego a Zatoichi, una katana de bambú. Le dijo St a Sanageyama entregándole la katana.

-Por último, Ryuko, he modificado la tijera katana. Tienen una habilidad, la cual tú solo podrás ser la única en usarla, en que tienen unas funciones especiales. Y tú deberás de desarrollarlas e implementarle nuevos mods. Le dijo St a Ryuko entregándole la tijera katana.

-¡¿Heee!? Dijo Ryuko quedando confundida.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las armas entregadas por parte de St. Y mientras que todos las probaban, las demás chicas estaban en el armario probándose ropas. St y Soroi preparaban la cena para sus invitados. Luego de 35 mins, se hizo una llamada a todos para que llegaran a cenar.

-¡Wow! Todo se ve delicioso, ¿verdad Ryuko-chan? Dijo Mako

-Sí, todo se ve rico. Afirmó Ryuko.

-Ryuko-chan, ¿qué te parece si te sientas a la par mía y de Gamagori-sempai para estar más a gusto? Le preguntó Mako a Ryuko

-Vale. Aceptó Ryuko la propuesta de Mako.

Todos comían a gusto, la comida venia en grandes cantidades, sin contar con el postre. Era un tipo de pastel-flan en forma de la escuela Honnouji.

-Estuvo deliciosa la comida. Dijeron todos.

-Soroi se encargó de los ingredientes. Dijo St.

-Es por eso que toda la comida sabe bien. Dijo Satsuki alagando a Soroi.

-Gracias Satsuki-sama. Dijo Soroi agradecido.

-Bueno, yo me iré a dormir, ustedes también deberían de hacerlo porque mañana tienen clases, ¿verdad? Dijo St

-Vale. Todos afirmaron.

Todos dormían cómodamente, cada uno se encontraba con su pareja, Gamagori y Mako, Sanageyama y Nonon, Saya y Manel. Todo era silencio en la mansión y en cada cuarto; Satsuki y Ryuko se encontraban en el mismo cuarto durmiendo. Soroi no se encontraba en la mansión por asuntos familiares.

Ryuko se levantó por un poco de leche. Estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando se percató de que la sala de estar estaba encendida. Se dirigió poco a poco al lugar y pudo ver a St con una chica. Esa chica era alta, delgada, pelo rizado y color castaño.

-¿Quién es ella? Se preguntaba Ryuko

Miraba a St con 3 maletas en el suelo. Mientras Ryuko se retiraba silenciosamente hacia su cuarto, se cayó con varias cajas. St se percató del alboroto y fue a ver. Ryuko se encontraba bajo las cajas de comida. St la llevó hacia la sala.

-Ehh, St, ¿Quién es ella? Le preguntó Ryuko a St susurrándole

-Ella es Kaho Maxwell, es una especialista en todo tipo de municiones y calibres, entre otras cosas, vino porque fue una llamada a última hora. Dijo St.

-Bueno, me despido de ustedes. Gracias por recibirme St. Dijo Kaho.

-Yo me iré a dormir Ryuko, tú también deberías de hacerlo. Le dijo St a Ryuko.

-Vale. Aceptó Ryuko.

-¿De qué estarían hablando? Se preguntó Ryuko

 _ST_121_ _springtrapjom121_


	10. Común Y Corriente

_**Común Y Corriente**_

Part X

Eran las 7:30 am, todos estaban cambiándose y listos para ir a clases, todos empezaron a desayunar.

-Gamagori, porque no llevas a los 4 de Élite contigo en el auto. Imagino que tienen más prioridad que nosotros. Le dijo St a Gamagori.

-Está bien. Aceptó Gamagori la propuesta de St.

-Vale. Dijeron todos.

Sonó la alarma del reloj de Mako y empezaron a salir con rumbo a los autos de Gamagori y St. Llegaron a la escuela, y empezaron las clases, como cualquier otro día.

Los 4 de Élite estaban con sus cargos, sonó la campana para el inicio del receso. Todos los amigos de Mako y Ryuko estaban comiendo, y St se les unió. Todos comían a gusto, Hide, Satomi y Manel hablaban de una nueva revista de videojuegos; Yenya, Nyu, Lucy y Saya hablaban sobre la nueva boutique cerca de la escuela y Ryuko, Mako y St hablaban sobre la siguiente excursión.

Sonó nuevamente la campana para finalizar el receso, todos caminaron hacia la clase. Tomaron las clases sin interrupción. Fueron a clase de computo, todas las clases terminaron a las 12:30 pm, y todos se fueron a casa, y así siguió todo el mes, sin amenazas ni peleas.

 _ST_121_ _springtrapjom121_


End file.
